A New Adventure
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: A new face comes to Knothole and runs into a certain two tailed fox. What sort of adventures will they have, who is this new face, find out in A New Adventure. Tailsxcream, OCxOC, KnucklesxRouge, and SonicxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Little story I whipped up, enjoi!**

**I do not own Tails, Sonic, or any Sega characters.**

* * *

><p>The wind was soft and nice as it blew through Knothole. A young fox walked slowly, listening to the sound of leaves crunching under his black and yellow boots. He had just left his home town to set out on an journey to find his place in life, and so far knothole looked like the best choice...<p>

A little ways away another Fox was flying using the power of his twin tails to propel himself forward. He had a wild look in his eye and he seemed to have been flying fast and for a long time...

The first fox was still walking enjoying the sight of a large flower spotted meadow to his left. He bent down to inspect a purple flower he thought might be found only in this area. He crouched down and gently picked the flower rolling the stem in his hand. he was so focused on the flower he did not hear another noise, that which sounded like a propeller...

The second was panting his head bent in exhaustion. He didn't care where he was going anymore he just had to get help. He was beginning to slow down when he felt himself run into something sending him falling to the ground...

The other fox was just beginning to plant the flower again when he was sent falling back on the ground. He quickly got up and saw a yellow fox on the ground panting. He rushed over to see if he was all right and then noticed the fox's TWO tails. He gently helped the fox up, and asked him if he was all right.

The strange fox with the two tails grabbed him and said, "you have to help me!"

The other fox replied, "I will what's wrong?"

The two tailed fox gasped, "There's a fire!" and began running back in the direction he had come from.

The other fox began to follow producing a large amount of speed.

The two tailed fox most commonly known as Tails couldn't believe his luck. He had run into another fox at just the right moment. The fire at his workshop had gone out of control and all he needed was a little help. While he ran he got a good look at the other fox. He was orange colored and small, very small, Tails stood half a head taller than him. He wore a aviators cap pulled down on his head with two holes in the top to allow his two black ears to pop out. He had strange black rings around his eyes golden eyes like that of a raccoon. He wore a blue jacket open to expose his black chest fur, and black fingerless gloves. He wore a leather belt with a belt buckle of a honey bee on it. What Tails also noticed was his jacket has two large slits in the back, for whatever reason.

"I never did get your name," Tails said, still running.

"Cross, and yours?," The fox replied.

"People call me Tails", Tails replied.

Tails stopped, much to the surprise to Cross, who thought he would want to keep running. What surprised Cross even more was when Tail's two tails started to spin lifting him into the air.

"Now that I have my energy back I can fly us there", Tails said, "Let me carry you."

Cross gave an impish smile and said,"No need".

As he said this two wings came out through the slits in his jacket and began to flap rapidly until he was at the same height as Tails.

"How...," said Tails, a surprised look on his face.

"No time to explain", said Cross, as he pulled down the googles on his aviator cap and began flying quickly down the road.

Tails, knowing he would get an explanation later flew after him.

Cross reached the house at the same time as Tails and saw the state that the house was in, half the house was in a blaze. He could see some buckets where Tails had attempted to put in out before running to get help. He grabbed a bucket and handed one to Tails.

"You start on one side Ill start on the other", yelled Cross.

Over the next two hours the two foxes filled up buckets and dumped them slowly putting out the fire, until the entire house was extinguished. There was no permanent damage done to the house but Tail's workshop was badly burnt on the outside, but relatively unharmed inside.

Tails and Cross sat in Tail's kitchen sipping much needed glasses of water. Cross could tell Tails was staring at his wings but every time he met his gaze Tails looked away. Cross decided to take pity on him.

"My Mom was a Honey Bee", stated Cross.

Realization dawned on Tails face when he looked again on the black fur, and rings around Cross's eyes.

"That explains it", said Tails, "I never did thank you properly for saving my house."

"Don't mention it,"mumbled Cross

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Tails.

"Not yet but I am moving here once I get a job," replied Cross.

Tails thought for a moment as if trying to decide something.

"I have an extra room if you wanna stay here till you get your own place," Tails finally stated.

"I don't want to intrude", replied Cross.

"nonsense, you saved my house, it's the least I can do", stated Tails firmly.

"Then I will take you up on your offer", Cross said with a Smile.

There was a comfortable yet unnecessary silence for the next couple of minutes broken only by the sudden ringing of Tail's phone. Tails ran quickly over and answered.

Cross couldn't help but overhear what tails was saying.

"Oh, Hi sonic", Tails said.

Tails listened carefully smiling at whatever Sonic said and began to nod his head even though Sonic couldn't see this.

"A party eh?", Tails said "Mind if I bring a friend?" As he said this he glanced over at Cross who nodded his head as if to say sure.

"Ok see you at six", Tails said to Sonic before hanging up.

Tails put the phone down and walked back over to Cross.

"Wanna meet my friends?" asked Tails, "we were invited to a party tonight."

"Sure sounds fun", replied Cross, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG...chapter so you can get a taste, emmmmm...tasty<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**whooo, chapter 2, so cool, read it!**

**All Sega characters are lowned by Sega and not by me, but i do own Cross and Karamel.**

* * *

><p>The Party was to take place at Cream's house. Vanilla her mother was out that night and said Cream could have a party.<p>

When Tails and Cross walked up to the house they could see a lot people inside through the front windows. Tails knocked on the door and was greeted by a brown and tan rabbit and a small chao.

"Oh, Miles your here", yelled the little rabbit who was cream.

Cross saw the slightest bit of blush on Tails face but it quickly disappeared. Cross smiled to himself, knowing Tails had a secret. Cream turned and beckoned for them to come through. Tails and Cross followed her through the room dodging people dancing and talking until they got to the main room. Cross saw a variety of species of species talking together.

"Hey Sonic!",yelled Tails over the noise.

A blue hedgehog turned around from his discussion with a pink hedgehog and smiled.

"Hey little bro!", Sonic yelled back. He and Tails hi-fived and Tails was immediately integrated into the conversation.

Cross glanced around the room and saw the hostess Cream talking quietly to another rabbit. Cross was shocked to see how cute the second rabbit was, she was small, about Cross's height. Her fur was mostly a Caramel color but she had black ears and a slight black ring around her eyes, much like Cross's.

Cross quickly glanced away, hoping she didn't see him staring. He turned back to Tail's conversation.

"...and this is a friend of mine, Cross, he helped put out the fire at my house.", yelled Tails, gesturing to Cross.

All of Tail's friends turned to Cross.

"Hi i'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive", said the blue hedgehog.

"Bit small isn't he", said a white colored bat.

Cross smirked and a red echnidia glared at the bat before offering Cross a fist bump. Cross glanced at his spiked knuckles, but decided to do it anyway. It stung a bit but he didn't show it.

"Hi I'm Knuckles", said the echnidia, he was slightly impressed, Cross was the first person to ever fist bump him."And stupid over here is Rouge."

Knuckles was gesturing to the bat, who at the insult only grunted and turn away.

The rest of the night Cross was introduced to all of Tail's friends, which was a considerable amount. About half way through Cream walked up with the other rabbit. Cross couldn't help but stare.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet my cousin Karamel, she staying in my house for a while until she finds her own.", said Cream.

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet all of you", said Karamel sweetly.

Cream glanced over at Cross who was trying his best not to stare at Karamel.

"You must be the famous Cross, Tails told me about, it's wonderful there is people like you around", Cream said to Cross.

"I did what anyone would have done", replied Cross, still staring at Karamel.

"You were really brave", said Karamel.

Cross blushed a little but was able to hide it.

Tails saw this and laughed a bit to himself, he also knew a secret about Cross.

"Thank you, but i really wasn't that great", replied Cross humbly.

"Yeah, but I am always great", Sonic stated Jumping into the conversation.

Cross decided this was a joke but also thought that perhaps Sonic needed a certain amount of attention to function properly.

"Hey Sonic, your the fastest thing alive, right?" asked Cross.

"Of course, I already told you that", replied Sonic arrogantly.

"Then how bout a race", Cross replied.

"Sure lets do it right know, out side", he said.

"Your on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, it just felt like a good place to end.<strong>

**-CROSS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Time for a epic race, what will happen?**

**I do not own any Sega characters, just Cross**

* * *

><p>People were lined up and down the street near Cream's house. The race wasn't going to be that long as the street was only about three miles long so the competitors would have to race back and forth 10 times before the winner was announced.<p>

Sonic walked up to the starting line first, waving arrogantly, hi-fiving everyone.

Cross walked up second, people hi-fived him half heartedly. Cross laughed quietly to himself.

Tails watched all this occurring, watching how Sonic towered over Cross. But Tails knew something about Cross Sonic didn't and he had a feeling Cross would be unveiling it soon.

Cross walked to the starting line, and looked around the crowd. He spotted Karamel next to Cream and her Chao. He smiled and winked at her, she blushed and he turned his head back to the race.

"Ready Cross?", asked Sonic.

"Not quiet...", replied Cross suspiciously.

Cross decided this was the right time. He stretched his large bee wings and he heard gasps when they came out of the slits in his jacket.

Sonic let out a small gasp and then retained his composer.

"Can you use those wings, shorty?", smirked Sonic.

Cross replied by floating up to Sonic's head level, his bee wings flapping rapidly.

Amy, the pink hedgehog, who Cross had meet before walked into the middle of the track.

"Lets have a clean race boys, no fighting or shoving, just speed.

Cross snorted.

"On your mark..."

Cross and Sonic locked eyes.

"Get set..."

Cross pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"GO!"

Sonic pulled off at full speed flying ahead. He knew the shrimp had no chance so decided to gloat a bit by going backwards. He flipped around and to his shock saw Cross flying forward at amazing speeds. Sonic turned back around running faster. He saw Cross pull up along side him grinning. Sonic knew he was in for a battle.

Cross was fast but this hedgehog was like lightning. He didn't know if he could win.

The race was over in a few short minutes, and for nine laps Sonic and Cross were head in head neither could beat the other. Halfway through the last lap Sonic pulled ahead not by much but enough, he knew to win.

Sonic looked over at Cross and to his surprise his eyes were starting to turn gold. He didn't know what this meant but put all of his speed behind him and crept forward barely enough.

To the onlookers it looked as if both Sonic, who to the form of a blue blur, and Cross, who was a gold blur, crossed the line at the same time. Both racers came to a stop panting as they were mobbed by the onlookers.

Karamel couldn't believe it, she wasn't from around here but even she had heard of the unmatched speed of Sonic. Who was this Cross? He is cute she thought to her self, and full of surprises.

Sonic was near gasping for air. That was the fastest he'd ever had to run. Who was this Cross, Sonic knew he had beaten the little bee but not by much.

Cross stood up first and offered Sonic his hand. Sonic accepted it and they both shook hands.

"Looks like you are the fastest thing alive," said Cross, smiling.

"Not by much," said Sonic, smiling back.

The rest of the night was a blur for Cross, everyone wanted to meet him, ask him questions, but the biggest topic of the night was his wings. Where did he get them, what's their top speed, so much that by midnight Cross was worn out. He whispered to Tails that he'd like to go, Tails looked just as worn out and nodded in agreement. They went around saying their goodbyes.

"Hey kid, good job tonight," said Rouge, "but your still a shorty.

Cross glanced at knuckles as if to say, "Should I?", Knuckles nodded his head slightly.

Cross turned back to Rouge.

"Yes but my height does not cause me problems like your condition," relied Cross, smirking.

"What?," asked Rouge.

"Yeah, it must be hard getting through doorways, or finding a bed that fits," giggled Cross, trying not to laugh.

"...are you calling me fat!," demanded Rouge, starting to turn red.

"no no, of course not just...plump", said Cross.

Rouge lunged forward screaming and spitting, almost foaming at the mouth. Knuckles grabbed Rouge and pulled Rouge back and into the crowd.

Cross was in hysterics. He was almost on the floor laughing. He was able to settle down when people started to stare at him. He stood back up to go get Tails, when he saw him saying goodbye to Cream. They talked for a second before Cream rushed forward and hugged Tails. She whispered something in his ear that made him blush like a strawberry. Cross laughed but stopped when Karamel started walking towards him.

"Hi Cross, I don't think we really met, I'm Karamel, Cream's cousin",said Karamel sweetly.

"Oh, I remember, so, where are you visiting from?", asked Cross, trying to start a conversation.

"I lived over in Station Square with my Mom until she died two months ago", whispered Karamel.

"Oh my god Karamel I'm so sorry, do you need any help settling in?", asked Cross, sadly.

"No it's fine I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems", gasped Karamel, starting to cry.

Karamel suddenly started bawling and hugged Cross. Cross didn't expect it but hugged back, he could feel is black muzzle get a little hot. Cross saw Tails look at Cross and give a thumbs, which made Cross glare.

It took a second to figure out what she was doing and when she did Karamel jumped back suddenly.

"Im so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing...", stuttered Karamel.

"No it's fine, I'll be seeing you around karamel", said Cross, as he turned he winked at her that made her blush.

Tails and Cross met by the door, and decided to get out while they could. The walk home was quiet broken only by the small talk here and there. When they walked through the door they both collapsed on the sofa starring at the wall.

"Cream likes you, but you probably know that...", said Cross quietly.

"No she doesn't!", stated Tails loudly.

"She does...a lot, i can picture your kids...", said Cross trying not to laugh.

"Well Karamel loves you, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you the entire race", said Tails, folding his arms.

Know it was Cross's turn to be offended.

"She does not she is just kind", said Cross defensively.

There was silence for a while while one fox tried to see if the other was mad. A laugh came from one of them, then they both started cracking up. This went on for a few minutes before they settled down and decided to go to bed.

"Your room is the second door on the left", said Tails as he walked upstairs.

Cross followed and decided he would like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOW, Cross is fast and do I smell romance?<strong>

**I will update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pleeeez peoples one review, thats all i need or I will stop for a while, PLeeeeeeeZZ**

**I do not own Tails or the Tornado, or Cream they are owned by Sega.**

* * *

><p>Cross woke up the next morning with a slight headache from ginger ale last night. He got out of the bed and staggered across his room, opening his door and walked down stairs. He didn't see Tails so he walked around the entire house looking. He decided to make himself some food. He found some cereal and poured it in a bowl and went to the fridge. There was no milk, so he decided to eat it dry.<p>

He sat there eating one piece of Mobian Flakes one at a time. As he had finally sat down he could hear noise coming from Tail's burnt workshop. He slid off the stool and made his way to the door to his workshop. He opened up the door and saw Tails hunched over a hunk of metal with sparks everywhere. Cross walked into his field of vision and waved.

Tails noticed noticed him and waved, he turned off his machine and jumped down from atop the metal.

Cross laughed because Tails was covered with grime and dirt.

"Still recovering from last night?", asked Tails, grinning.

"I love my ginger ale.", relied Cross sheepishly.

"Feel free to look around", said Tails.

"Cross finally got a look around the workshop and was stunned by the vehicles and inventions Tails had made. In Cross's home town they had a public workshop that Cross used to work at but this was beyond his imagination. Tails had singly-handedly built 15 airplanes, a massive space craft, and an arsenal of weapons and missiles.

"Do you like it?", asked Tails.

"It's fantastic...", gasped Cross.

Cross flew up to inspect the Space craft so Tails went back to work. He glanced up every so often and saw Cross inspecting his extra parts. Tails was puzzled when Cross held a fuel rod up to his ear as if to listen to it, then set it back down and then took up a series of metal rings and inspected them.

Tails was working for about 2 hours when he looked back at Cross to see what he was doing. Cross was passed out in a chair and next to him was a strange device. Tails walked over to inspect it.

It was about two feet long, made off scrap metal riveted together. It had a small blunt cap made out of a metal funnel attached tightly to the cylinder. The rear of the object had a small jet powered fuel engine on the end. Running down the length of the object were pieces of fiber glass with a pulsating gold material beneath it.

Tails was fascinated to find that he was holding a small golden missile. The workings on the outside were crude, as if done by a novice, but the internal workings were alien to Tails. He shook Cross, who woke up startled.

"...yes I would like cheese on that, What?", said Cross, wide eyed.

Tails almost started laughing, wondering what Cross was dreaming about.

"Cross, what is this?", asked Tails, holding up the object.

"A missile...", yawned Cross, about to fall back asleep.

"Yeah, but what's in it?", asked Tails, slightly annoyed.

"Honey", said Cross, "From my home town, we use it to power our machines and weapons."

Tails was fascinated, honey could be made from flower pollen without killing flowers, this could change the way fuel was produced, war over oil and gas could cease to exist, this could change the world.

Cross could see the look in Tail's eyes, and knew what was coming.

"Ive seen that look in many a people who hope to harness this power. I don't mean to put you down but the process in which that is refined is very complicated and time consuming. Ten gallons take a month to produce even with 20 people working.", said Cross, with one eye open.

Tails was saddened, but had an idea.

"Could you show me how to make it, I like to power the Tornado with it.", asked Tails.

"Hmmmmmmm...I could... but in return I need help", said Cross suspiciously.

"Yes, anything.", said Tails excited.

"I want you to help me build a plane.

"Deal", said Tails happily, the plane would be a easy build.

Cross smiled, it was worth it.

"K, ill get a recipe written for you, but never share the recipe, also your gonna need to pneumatic vats.",said Cross

"Cool, Ill start drawing up designs for your plane, also how effective is this missile?", asked Tails.

"Looks like you'll have to see.", said Cross.

The two foxes then went and began working on their respective projects. Cross knew he had quiet a recipe in front of him and began working on it immediately.

Two days passed with the foxes nearly finishing their design when they got a call on Tails cell.

Cross was in the middle of drawing a diagram of the boiling chamber when Tails got the call, Cross wondered who it could be, because Tails never got calls.

Tails was surprised when his phone rang. When he pulled it out he saw it was Cream.

Cross saw Tails blush when he looked at the caller ID, and knew it was Cream. Cross laughed which got a look from Tails.

Tails opened the phone to her the sweet laugh of Cream.

"Miles!, is that you?"

"Hey Cream, h-h-how are y-y-you", said Tails stuttering.

"Good, good, hey me and Karamel were going on a pick-nick and wanted to know if you and Cross wanted to come.", asked Cream, politely.

Tails blushed even deeper and gestured to the door and made eating motions with his hands. Cross understood and nodded. He hadn't eaten a solid meal in days. Tails wasn't a cook.

"S-s-sure we'd love to, when should we meet you.", said Tails.

"Right know on the Mountain Cliff," we already have a nice spot to see the view.

"We'll be there in two minutes.", said Tails.

Tails hung up and finished up what he was doing. Cross turned to him with a grin on his face.

"Oh Miles,"said Cross, doing a bad Cream impression. "Would you care to dine in the forest with me?"

"What?", asked Tails perplexed.

"Dude your in love with her", laughed Cross.

"I am not!", said Tails harshly. "Besides I saw the way you look at Karamel, you love her!"

"Lies!", said Cross, trying not to laugh. "We better get would want to keep the bride-to-be waiting.

"Bride-to-whaaa...hey!", said Tails.

The two foxes flew there in the Tornado, Tail's plane. The scenery was amazing and Cross was having a lot of fun. They saw Cream and Karamel sitting on a blanket looking out at the view. The two foxes ran over and sat down with the two rabbit.

"Hey Tails and Cross, glad you could make it.", said Cream sweetly.

"Were glad we could make it", said Tails sitting by Cream.

"Are you settling in well Karamel", asked Cross.

"Yes, the people around here are delightful", said Karamel, looking only at Cross.

The picnic was a blast and Cream and Karamel were kept in fits of laughter by the jokes the foxes made. At the end of the picnic Cream revealed a bowl of vanilla ice cream wrapped in ice packs.

"Would one of you care to fetch some black berries, they would go great with this.", asked Cream.

"Sure", said Cross. "Karamel, would you like to help me?"

"I would be delighted", said Karamel sweetly.

The fox and the rabbit walked into the nearby woods and began searching. Cross couldn't help but notice how stunning Karamel looked today, she was wearing a blue dress with a black stripe that accented the black around her eyes. Cross was so mesmerized that he didn't notice that Karamel was looking at him too. They were both so caught up in each other that neither of them realized that they were walking towards a cliff.

Cross noticed when they were a the edge and attempted to stop Karamel, but succeeded in only warning the air where where used to be. He looked over the cliff and saw Karamel falling screaming as she went.

Cross pulled down the goggles on his hat and jumped off the cliff, flying as he went.

Karamel knew she was going to die, the fact she fell over a cliff blinded her to the fact something was approaching her fast. She felt some thing hit her and opened her eyes to see Cross flying back to the cliff. In the light he looked like a prince and she was fascinated how the sunlight played upon his hair.

Cross was lucky he had caught Karamel, he was struggling to fly them back up but landed with no problem. Cross set Karamel on her feet and she instantly hugged him, gasping words of thanks. Cross was blushing but completely forgot when he saw the sunset.

Karamel wondered what Cross was looking at and was stunned by the sunset. The sun and the horizon met to create streaks of gold and caramel colored light. Karamel looked back at Cross who was staring at her and she did the only thing that seemed natural, she kissed him.

Cross was surprised but kissed back, it was a small kiss and only lasted a second, but it was enough. Cross knew he was in love. Cross didn't want to leave but knew they should.

"We should probably be getting back", said Cross, sadly.

"Yes", said Karamel, as sad as she was.

They walked slowly next to each other the whole way back, staring at each other. They had reached the sight of he picnic when they saw a site neither was shocked to see.

Tails was talking softly to Cream who when he was done nodded and hugged him. They both shared a gentle kiss as they watched the sunset.

When they saw Cross and Karamel coming they both leapt away from each other. Tails got up to greet them.

"Hey Cross it's time to go", said Tails sadly, he looked at Cream and Karamel, "i had a fun time girls, we should do it again.

"Yes, we should", said both the rabbits quickly.

Cross and Tails walked back towards the tornado.

"Did you have fun?", asked Tails.

"It was okay", lied Cross, it was the best day of his life. "U?"

"Fine", Tails also lied.

The two foxes walked back to the plane blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Long, Long, Long chapter, romance is in the air for this foxi, or is it foxes, I like foxi better, hmmmm, as I was saying, PLEEEEEEZ ONE! REVIEW!<strong>

**bye..**

**ALSO- IN the next chapter I will be introducing a new OC- but I need your help!**

**i have no imagination so i want you to help, i will be taking ideas for a new character that will act as an assistant to Cross and Tails...fill out this form!**

**NAME!-**

**SPECIES!-**

**SPECIALITY!-**

**POWER(OPTIONAL)-**

**CLOTHES!-**

**PERSONALITY!-**

**GENDER!-**

**REASON I SHOULD CHOOSE THEM!-**

**gracias1-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for another Romance chapter Guys.**

**RATE! okkkkkkk? Also. I will not be doing the massive story I was planning as I just don't have time. But I will be updating this story.**

**I do not own Tails or Cream or Cheese**

* * *

><p>-One week later-<p>

Cross was sitting in the meadow near Tail's house enjoying the smell of the flowers. He wished he had his mother's power to control them and make them grow, but he did not. He knew he needed to be thankful that he even had a power he had inherited from his father. He liked using it. He concentrated and he could feel his eyes turn gold…

"Cross, hey Cross."

Cross looked up suddenly he had his back to whoever was calling him but judging by the sweet voice he could guess.

Karamel had decided to go to the meadow to pick flowers for herself and Cream. She liked flowers, almost as much as she liked something else…she spotted a certain orange and black fox in his signature blue jacket sitting among flowers, and she instantly blushed.

"Oh hey Karamel", said Cross trying to hold in a blush.

Karamel had made him turn around fast enough so that she saw a tint of gold in his eyes. She wondered what that was.

"Good day Cross, and what would you be doing?", asked Karamel sweetly.

"Just enjoying the flowers.", said Cross, "would you like to join me?"

"I would be delighted", said Karamel.

She sat down next to Cross who was staring at two flowers, one a caramel brown and the other a soft orange. She saw the way he looked longingly at the flowers.

"Is something wrong Cross", asked Karamel, slightly worried.

"Oh, i don't want to burden you with my problems.", said Cross, trying to dodge the subject.

"No really, what's wrong", said Karamel.

"It's stupid.", said Cross blushing.

"Cross, you can tell me anything", said Karamel, thinking back to last week.

Cross thought for an instant and decided that their would be no harm.

"I was just thinking about flowers, they remind me of my mother, she could talk to them, communicate with them.", said Cross.

"What happened to your mom?", asked Karamel.

Cross could feel tears coming on so he quickly tried to hide them.

"She ummm, left…", said Cross, trying to hide the truth.

"I can't think how hard that had been," said Karamel, hugging Cross.

Karamel knew that "left" was a nicer way of saying died. She could feel Cross start to cry so she hugged him tighter and kissed him on a forehead.

"It's ok, it's on Cross, it'll be fine", said Karamel like a mother.

"I'm s-s-s-orry", gasped Cross.

"Feel nothing of it", said Karamel, standing up.

She walked with Cross back to Tail's house, up to Cross's room and put him into bed. He was instantly asleep. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and walked back down stairs. Her dress felt strange so she adjusted it. She passed a confused Tails, who must have been wondering what she had been doing their.

"Good day Mr. Tails", said Karamel sweetly as she skipped out of the house.

-A few hours before-

Tails woke up to his natural mental routine. Wake up, build motor, check the engines on all the planes, sweep up the workshop, admire planes, make breakfast, eat in the cockpit of the planes, and then take a shower.

Tails loved the way Cross's honey coursed through the Tornado, the plane after being converted now was totally fuel free.

Cross's plane, made to his specification was a a sleek black plane with yellow lines running from the tip to the end, across the side was The Hornet. Tails thought it was funny that Cross dressed like a bee, and named his plane after a species, but he was only half bee.

Cross came staggering down stairs and almost fell into Tails. Tails couldn't get over the fact that Cross never took of his clothes, that they were always on, even when he slept.

"What's for b-b-break ff-f- ast", said Cross yawning the entire time.

"Pancakes", said Tails walking towards the kitchen.

So the two foxes spent the morning making pancakes, although Cross fell asleep on the counter, Tails was fine with it. He had discovered that Cross was not much help until exactly 11 o'clock, then he would suddenly way up and be completely normal.

Tails put everything down on the table, and Cross, smelling something staggered over. Tails began eating and checked his watch every minute or so. He stopped at 10:59 and counted down the seconds. At exactly 11 Cross suddenly sat up from his resting place among his pancakes and began animatedly talking to Tails.

Tails couldn't help but laugh, what a wierdo.

They finished the breakfast pretty quickly, excited about what the day would hold. Cross, embarrassed that he hadn't helped make breakfast quickly put all the plates away.

Tails went out to his workshop and opened up the large garage doors basking in the sunlight. Today would be a good day decided Tails, so he went to work on a reverse polarity generator for a new extreme gear he was working on.

As he worked he let his thoughts wander, from kicking Eggman's butt, to the Tornado, to Cream. He had begun to think about Cream a lot. More than he liked to admit. He wondered if he liked her. He KNEW Cross liked Karamel, but he doubted Cream liked him. Sure they had kissed, but that was a random occurrence, sure it felt right, but did she fell the same way?

Tails went into a momentary pit of depression, but hearing a beeping noise he slammed back into reality. The warning light in the generator was beeping and he quickly put the gravity stabilizer into place. He knew that if he hadn't the whole square mile around his house would have gone to hell.

"No more distractions, just work", said Tails hurriedly.

He went back to work, but his thoughts began to wander again, this time only to Cream. He made sure his motor was done then sat down and day dreamed.

Tails had fallen asleep so he didn't hear the knocking at his door, or the footsteps, or the sound of someone entering his shop.

-5 minutes earlier-

Cream was skipping along the path to Tails's house with her Chao friend Cheese. She had decided to see young MIles. they hadn't talked since the picnic on the cliff, and their kiss.

She had been thinking a lot about Tails. She liked him but she thought maybe he thought she was annoying, but she had kissed him and she was pretty sure he started it, but you never know.

So had decided to go talk to him to clear some stuff up.

-3 minutes later-

She walked up the porch to his small modest house excited and nervous. She knocked and there was no answer.

"Chao, Chao Chao Chao…Chao",said the small Chao Chese.

"Yes you're right Cheese he is probably in his workshop.", said Cream laughing.

The two friends walked around to the side of Tails workshop and saw the doors wide open and she wondered how he didn't hear her.

They walked into his workshop, and saw Tails sprawled across a lawn chair. Cream laughed, he looked like a little kid, well he was only 14 so she guessed he still was a kid.

Cheese floated away to go play in the grass, so Cream walked up to Tails to get a better look at him. He still looked like he did six years ago but his face was sharper, but he still had his giant blue eyes that melted her heart every time.

She got up really close to him and the breathing on his face may have startled him because he suddenly sat up knocking heads together. Cream rubbed her forehead laughing, watching the startled Tails trying the grasp the situation.

"Cream? Are you alright?", asked Tails surprised.

Tails ran to her side and to help her up and realized that his face was extremely close to hers. He stood back up and helped her up.

"Sorry about that", said Tails blushing.

"It's no problem, I scared you", said Cream trying not to laugh.

"Did you need something?", asked Tails.

"Yes…I wanted to talk about the picnic…", said Cream blushing.

"…it will never happen again i don't know…", said Tails trying not to stutter.

"Would you like to go see a movie sometime?", said Cream, she half expected him to say no.

Tails was surprised and blushed madly, he didn't think she liked him.

"Y-y-yes I-i-i-would love to", said Tails stammering.

"G-g-great I'll text you a time", said Cream also stammering.

"G-ggreat", said Tails, not knowing what to do next.

Cream without thinking suddenly stood up and kissed him on the lips, lightly. Tails was surprised and almost tripped over.

"Bye Miles.", said Cream walking out of the shop.

Tails in a daze went back into the house, he felt like a god, but could only think about Cream. he walked back inside and saw Karamel walking quietly down the stairs from Cross's room, adjusting her dress as she went. Tails stood still.

"Good day Mr. Tails", said Karamel skipping out of the house.

Tails seeing Karamel re-adjusting her dress wondering what she and Cross were doing up there. But decided it wasn't what he thought it was. Karamel wasn't that kind of person, and neither was Cross.

But you never know, Tails decided that when Cross came down stairs he would have some questions to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the romance but i had to establish the relationships for the next chapter, which will be action packed.<strong>

**If aim going to continue i need two more reviews.**

**It's not a purse it's a satchel,**

**Indian Jones had one.**

**-Cross the Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again audience, Cross here to say sorry about the update time, it's been like two months, but i have a new chapter for you hungry readers. **

**I am introducing a new OC from one of our fans, to this chapter, hope you like her.**

**I do not own Sonic and Co. SEGA does. **

* * *

><p>Cross liked the new site of his and Tail's workshop. The honey-as-a-fuel-source business had really taken off, they now supplied 20 different companies with the golden power source, and had become government contractors. For those of you that are wondering, he had perfected the art of creating honey fuel with the help of Tails so, it doesn't take as long.<p>

They still lived in the small town of Knothole, but He and Tails had upgraded the house, with the funds they received and now Cross had a proper room.

Life had changed a lot for Cross, he had finally decided to settle down in one spot for good, and he and Tails lived the life style of wealthy bachelors. Tails wasn't actually a bachelor, as he and Cream had started dating three months before, but the lifestyle was the same.

Thinking about the happiness that cream and Tails brought each other almost made him jealous, and a little sick due the nicknames they called each other, creepy.

He and Karamel had hit it off but he never had the guts to ask her out before she had to return to her hometown for 5 months, she would be back sometime this month but Cross didn't know when. he'd see her again but it still made him lonely.

As he walked towards there head quarters in downtown knothole he could help but wonder what lay in store today. Yes, he and Tails couldn't run the business out of home anymore so they had to buy a ware house, which they renovated.

There was a grand entrance surrounded by marble columns and the entire building was pretty impressive.

Cross pushed open the main door and walked towards the front desk. He hated this part of the day, they had hired a secretary/accountant for necessity sake and she was helpful in some ways but a bit irritating to.

Cross approached the desk and read the workers name-tag; Umbra. She was hot he gave her that but the way she threw herself at Tails sickened him.

Umbra was a tall slender cat with a very...attractive body, who wore daisy dukes, a jacket almost zipped to the top, and had a tail that for some reason mesmerized Cross, but he made the mistake of grabbing it one day...fun.

"Oh, hey Boss. Go kill some dudes up top ok?", she said, noticing him.

"What does that even mean?", Cross asked walking past.

Cross especially didn't like her cause she was tall. A good 5 inches taller than him. Cross had grown a lot over the past couple of months and was almost Tail's height. He still wore his aviator cap, shoes and gloved but had traded out the jacket for a nice dress shirt with two slits in the back. He was still under 15 but he had to look professional.

He got in the elevator and pressed the fifth level. The ride only took about two seconds, another invention of Tails, and he entered his and Tail's office.

The office was pretty simple two desks, a nice rug, and a trash-ket-ball set in the corner, hey they were still kids.

Tails was already sitting at his desk, Tails hadn't changes much, he had grown about two inches, and always wore aviator glasses, cause there what the ladies like, apparently. He was filling out reports and building what looked like a laser gun.

"Hey Cross. how are you?", Tails said, noticing him.

"Good, good.", he replied.

"Hey were going out for mexican tonight", Tails said.

"Who's we?", Cross had to ask.

"Ummm, me, you, Cream, Sonic, Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles. Oh, and two of Rouge's friends are in town, Blaze and Silver.

"Am I supposed to be excited?", Cross said sarcastically.

"No,no, but I think you'll like them.", Tails said.

"Uhhhhh...sure ill come.", said Cross, giving in.

Cross liked Tails crowd, and therefor in someways his crowd, it was that Cross was a bit depressed after thinking about tails and Cream, but he'd go.

"Oh, and try to smile, you seem kinda down today.", said Tails.

This earned him a glare from Cross.

-10 hours later-

Cross glanced at his watch and seeing it was almost six prepared his stuff, Tails had left a hour before pick up Cream.

Cross rode the elevator down to the lobby, and tried to walk past Umbra without her noticing, but...

"Don't be to late hun.", said Umbra mimicking a wife.

"Don't wait up.", said Cross, finishing off the joke.

Cross unfurled his wings right in front of her earning him a surprised look as she didn't know he had them and flew off into the night.

-10 minutes later-

Tails didn't know where Cross was he was supposed to be here a few minuted ago but Tails was known to freak out over small things like that.

He was tapping his foot impatiently when Cross loudly banged through the door.

Cross crossed the threshold of the restaurant and approached the already over flowing table. He took his seat next to a Silver hedgehog he had never seen before but guessed he was the "Silver" Tails told him about.

"Sorry i'm late.",said Cross.

"Have trouble opening the door, shorty?", said Rouge, making her and knuckles giggle.

"At least I could fit through the door, eh Bat-Girl.", said Cross.

This caused Rouge to started fuming and Knuckles started laughing at Rouge's face. He stopped when she punched him in the arm.

Cross had a nice night, he hit it off with Silver and Blaze and knew they were going to be friends.

When they got down to where they were from and their families Cross, Blaze, and Silver began to talk about powers. This was when Silver and Blaze revealed they both had powers.

"I am physic, I can use telekinesis.", Said Silver.

"No way...prove it.", Cross said.

Silver pointed at the waitress that had been obnoxious before Cross had gotten here, and she tripped dropping her menus.

"What about you Blaze?", Cross asked.

"Ummm,well, you can't tell anyone ok.", Said Blaze.

"Sure", said Cross.

"I'm pyrokenetic, I can control and create fire.", said Blaze.

"Oh cool, you don't have to show me if you don't want to.", said Cross.

"No it's fine, just don't tell anyone about me or Silver's powers, k?", asked Blaze kindly.

"Cross my heart.", said Cross.

Blaze pointed at the same waitress and the rag in her hand caught on fire.

"Ok, that was cool!", said Cross.

"What about you Cross, any mysterious powers?", said Blaze.

"Well actually yes I do.", said Cross.

He popped his wings through the hole in his dress shirt getting a gasp from Silver and Blaze.

"Ummm, why do you have wings?", asked Blaze amazed.

"Ma was a honey bee.", said Cross.

"Oh that makes sense.", said Silver, "Now any real powers?"

"Well, I have one but you cant tell anyone.", said Cross.

He glanced around the table, seeing everyone else was caught up in what they were doing, not even realizing they had all just revealed their powers.

"No one", they both promised.

"Ok...", said Cross.

He pointed at the door in front of the obnoxious waitress, and the doors flew open with a surprising bang, and a powerful wind blew in knocking the waitress off her feet.

"Your aerokenetic, and your eyes turn gold when you use it.", said Blaze.

"Pretty darn cool.", said Silver.

They spent the rest of the night talking quietly about their powers, only to be interrupted by Cream.

"Umm, Mr. Cross, may I tell you something?", asked Cream.

"By all means Cream go ahead," said Cross.

I just want to tell you that Karamel will be coming home at the end of the week.", Cream announced.

All heads turned to Cross. he sat there stunned.

"Finally..", Cross whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>yes I chose UMBRA, and yes Cross has more powers, go back to last chapter to find the hint i gave you.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
